One choice
by kissing-rosalie
Summary: clary goes to tell Jace how she really feels. But what she finds is him with another girl. She leaves and meets a mysterious guy named Dean. Down worlders are being murdered and there heads are gone. Clary is trying to help but she has secrets of her own
1. chapter1

**Chapter 1**

I stared up at the institute waiting for something. what? I don't know. I need to see him, tell him that I love him. It started to rain lightly, but I didn't care. I walked up to the institute and asked for entrance into this holy place. The doors opened and I walked in I approached the elevator doors when it opened church was inside.

"Can you take me to Jace". I asked. the cat purred and I took it as a yes.

Once inside, I couldn't quite figure out what I would I say. But what more could I say? I love you should be enough. The elevator doors opened and I saw something I didn't expect. Jace and some female to be so intimately close her hand in his hair and his on her lower back. I tried to hurry and press the button to close the doors before he could see me, but he broke contact with her and looked directly into my eyes he saw my confused look. His face went from blissful to pained.

"Clary­." He tried to speak but the doors closed. I wouldn't cry at least not here. How could I be so foolish, how could I have put my feelings out there like that? At least he didn't know what I felt. The elevator doors opened I said a quick thanks to church then sprinted out of there. Once out side it was raining harder and I became completely soaked. I didn't care, the one person I did care about moved on and very quickly. The tears started to roll down my face and I silently cried while I was walking back to Luke's.

"Miss" I heard someone speak I turned around and a boy with piercing green eyes was staring at me. I hope that he would take my tears as rain drops. There is something oddly different about him I'm not getting the feeling he's just some random guy. After a few seconds of silence he started speaking.

"Are you OK? You seem upset." I'm more than upset I just caught the boy I'm in love linked with some female, I'm far from alright.

"Just a bad day." I tried to seem normal but my voice cracked.

"Where are you headed I'll walk with you and make sure you're fine." He spoke with sincerity and his eyes showed kindness. He ran his hands through his pitch black hair and gestured for me continue on my way.

"What's your name?" he asked

"its' Clarissa just call me Clary. What's yours?" Something flashed in his eyes but it was gone just as fast as it appeared.

"It's Dean." he gave me a devastatingly perfect smile. He pulled out an umbrella that I hadn't seen before I took cover under it.

"So where were you headed before you ran into me." I asked.

"just taking a walk you find the most unexpected things while walking in the rain." There was some type of meaning to his words but what I'm not completely sure.

We kept walking and I could see off into the distance that the sun was trying to break through the clouds. I looked from under my eye lashes at him, Dean is very big. But not fat big but very muscular. His black T shirt hugged his very toned arms. I looked at down and I noticed his shoes.

"You have the new fusions they're not even supposed to be selling them up north yet." I bet no one would have thought I knew about shoes.

"They're not supposed to be sold up north yet but I got them down south. Do you like shoes?" He gave me a charming smile.

"Yea I actually try to keep my shoe game up and I look out for the latest."

"So Clary I haven't been very truthful with you. I didn't meet you by accident, I saw you come out of the institute and I've heard a lot about you. I'm a shadow hunter and I'm visiting the lightwoods for a couple days." I knew something was different about him. Maybe from the way he walked it was like watching a lion always on the defense.

"So you're visiting the Lightwoods, are you family or something?"

"Yes actually I'm their cousin. I'm Sorry but I can't get over the fact that you came out of the Institute crying are you sure your fine? Do you want to talk about it?" I feel sort of happy that someone would care enough to ask me, the only other person I can go to about stuff like this is Simon.

"Well I wasn't quite myself when I came out but I'll get over it. So anyway what do plan to do on your stay at the Institute?"

"Well I have to check on this vampire thing and talk to some guy, I can't think of his name right now. And I actually came to talk to you." He looked me in the eye then turned his head away from me.

"You did, but why it's not like I have any thing important to talk to you about" Not true but I cant tell him about me making new runes and destroying Valintine's boat.

"Well, I've just heard people speak of you. You may think no one knows about you but you've been in a couple of conversations and I want to talk to you first hand you know get it from the horses mouth."

"OK then shoot ask me something" I really hope he doesn't ask me something embarrassing.

"Clarissa, will you kiss me?" He was serious I could tell his face showed no mockery. I was shocked.

"Why do you want to kiss me?" I asked increduously.

"Ever since I heard of you going into a vampire's layer to save your friend, all I thought was what a powerful girl. Someone who wasn't even raised as a Shadowhunter could do something like that? I was amazed." I never heard any one speak of me like that. I stepped closer to him and he grabbed me. we became locked in each others embrace, his lips softly touched mine and he went for it and I enjoyed it.

I broke the embrace even though I didn't want to. He was looking at me with astonishment and awe. I could feel the blush creeping into my cheeks and I hoped that he couldn't see. We both just looked at each other and he broke the silence first.

"I'm surprised the kiss was everything I was expecting and my expectations were high." He showed me a dazzling smile and I gasped. No other boy ever made me feel like that and dare I say not even Jace. Even though Simon and I tried but it never felt right. I looked off into the distance and I saw the sun setting oh shit what time was it.

"Do you know what time it is." He took a glance at his watch. "Seven-thirty."

"Oh crap I have to go I'm seriously late." he looked disappointed.

"Will I see you later I would hate to leave and not at least spend a little more time in your company."

"I'll be at the institute tomorrow Izzy wants give me something so I'll be there." he stepped back towards me and place his hand on my left cheek and gave me a kiss on the right one. "Until tomorrow then" he said I smiled and walked away.

*** * ***

I looked out at the garden, the grass looked as if it was facing the sun and drinking in all it's warmth. The flowers were in bloom and it made this place look very peaceful. I saw kids running around playing tag something Simon and I hadn't done in years. I sat down on a park bench just listening and watching. Another figure sat beside me she was shrouded in black and a hood pulled over her head.

"Clarissa why did you want to see me?" I needed a witch to help me, and I couldn't tell anyone about it. I couldn't go to Magnus, he would just tell Alec, resulting in Jace finding out.

"I need you to help me get to a place without anyone knowing me. I need a glamour. A very special one to hide my appearance from humans, Shadowhunters, and Downworlders." she plucked a flower from beside her and it instantly turned to ash.

"A couple centuries ago, I did a very terrible thing and I was cursed. The warlocks got together and punished me, and anything I touch that I love instantly turns to ash. I have to eat things I despise, I haven't felt the touch of a person's skin in one hundred years, and I refuse to touch someone I hate. The first person I touched was someone I cherished, my baby. And he turned to a pile of ash. My husband couldn't stand to look at me because I reminded him too much of our son, so he left. Since then, I have not let anyone else in, I have become a lifeless shell. And now you ask me for a favor to send you to a forbidden place and to hide your appearance. What will I gain but more problems?" my god what could she have done to be punished in such a way?

"I can help. This object I'm looking for is important and it heals in some ways and destroys in others. It also helps to remember and to forget. It's like a wishing well but not. I can help you, but you must help me first." I saw a tear fall from her hood and land on her hand.

"How do I know you're not lying? You could be looking for anything and just be using me." I pulled my Steele from my pocket and wrote a truth telling rune on my arm, the skin burned but then it was over.

"This is a truth telling rune, I can not lie. Ask me a question." she looked directly at me for the first time. I was startled and I tried not let her see. Nothing was terrifying about her. Her beauty had me surprised. She had long golden hair that even the sun would be envious of. Creamy white skin and deep gray eyes.

"Clarissa Fray, have you ever loved then lost?" What reason would she have for asking me this? I could no longer hold my tongue, and I blurted out a yes. "Do you find me repulsive?" I confidently looked into her pool of gray eyes and told her no. "I trust you. You need not explain yourself, I'll help. I'll call you when I have everything ready," and with that she walked and I cried. Not for me but for her. I could see her pain and I will help her.

When I woke up it was still dark, but I heard something. It couldn't be Luke, he had to handle something with the pack and wouldn't be back until the morning. I pulled my seraph blade from under my pillow and named it. I silently walked out of my room into the kitchen. I saw a dark figure closing the door and I let instincts take over. I was on top of the counter in half a second then on top him the other. I held my arm around his neck and the blade pointed in his back.

"What the hell, Clary? It's me." I lowered the blade and removed my arm

"Jace," I said.

"How did you do that? No one ever sneaks up on me, let alone have me in a grip lock." he was rubbing his neck.

"I don't know. When you're scared I guess you do things that seems impossible when you're calm." he turned the light on.

"Why are you here, Jace? I was sleeping until you came in here and scared the hell out of me!"

"I wanted to explain about earlier."

"Well, what happened earlier doesn't concern me. What you do in your spare time is none of my business." when I looked at him I could see the hurt in his eyes. And I had an uncontrolable feeling to comfort him.

"I'm going back to bed, stay if you like... leave... go dance with wolves for all I care." I climbed back in bed and drifted off to sleep and during the night I felt a soft kiss touch my cheek. When I woke up in the morning, Luke was still out and I needed to get to the institute.

I took a quick shower and put on a black hoodie that said "angel." I pulled my hair into a messy pony tail. I arrived at the Institute in no time. I walked in, and went straight to Isabelle's room. I knocked on the door and she told me to come in.

"Oh Clary, you're here. Do you have any idea what I went through to get you this? But anyway, I have it." she pointed to her bed there it was. The last thing that I needed.

"You got it in the perfect size." she smiled

"Yes, I couldn't let you wear any old Shadowhunter uniform. And in the pocket is a dagger sheath."

"So what's new with everyone?"

"Oh. My cousin is visiting and he talked about you none stop. He was lucky Jace wasn't around. So, you guys were hanging out yesterday, what did you do?" I thought about the kiss we shared a blushed creep into my cheeks and Izzy had to notice because now I saw a mischievous smirk on her face.

"I guess you two must have had quite the time. So tell me now or I won't ever let it go." I figured I might as well tell her or she would make everything insufferable.

"Well, we kissed." I whispered

"I knew it. He was always smiling when he talked about you. So how was it?" Now what the heck was I supposed to say?

"It was... I don't know, do you remember your first crush? And how you would get butterflies in your stomach and it ached but you loved it?"

"Yes, my first crush was David Bowie. I still love him. Every time I see him I just smile and I get that feeling all over again."

" Izzy, where is Dean?"

"Um...check in the kitchen." I walked out of the room and down the hall, I passed Church, he was curled up on the floor. I found the kitchen, but Dean wasn't in there. I left out and just headed for the elevators. When the doors opened, Dean and Jace were in there.

"Clary." Dean spoke

"Hey Dean, what's up?"

"Nothing. Just talking with Jace."

"Can I get in? I need to get going."

"Sure, I'll walk you down."

"No, you won't, I'll do it." This was the first time Jace spoke. I got into the elevator with them both. Once the door opened I got out and headed for the doors.

"Clary, wait a minute." Jace spoke.

"Where are you going?" I stopped for a second to see what Jace wanted.

"I'm going to see a friend of mine from school." Total lie. Simon was basically my only friend. I never really liked to hang out with females.

_Clarissa...Clarissa...Clarissa..._

I looked around frantically trying to see who was calling me. No one was around except for Dean and Jace. I felt something trying to enter my head, this was more painful than when the silent brothers probed my mind. I crumpled to the floor. I saw Dean grab my arm and Jace screaming at him, I couldn't hear a thing. Then, just like that, the pain was gone but my hearing didn't return.

_Clarissa I have everything you need. Get here now. _

"Who are you?" I asked

_Don't play dumb, it's me or did you forget about the favor I'm doing you? _Now I know who it is.

"When you said I would call, I didn't expect for it to be like this. Did you have to cause me so much pain?" I suddenly noticed Jace and Dean arguing over me but I couldn't hear a thing they were saying. I wondered if they could hear her.

_Whatever. Get here now so I can do this and get it over with._

"But I can't hear. Are you going to fix that?" I thought I heard her say something like "better off with out it".

_Yes, once I'm done talking with you your hearing will come back and please, come alone._

"Why wouldn't I come alone? No one can know what I'm doing." After I said that, my hearing came back and Jace was looking furious and Dean confused. Once I got up from the floor, I finally saw their faces they were both similar to each other shocked confused and mostly a little mad.

"Clary, are you all right and what the hell was going on with you?" Jace asked me. And where are you going? Don't lie to me." His voice was very intense and for a second I considered telling him the truth. But instead I walked towards the door with out giving him a backwards glance. I couldn't tell Jace what I was up to. If he knew, he would never let me do it. But I had to or I would lose everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own any thing the charaters belong to Cassandra Clare. except for Dean.**

**Chapter 2**

The walk from the institute to park has been uneventful so far. But I had this feeling someone was following me . I ducked into the alley. I pulled my seraph blade out and named it. I said a silent prayer that what ever I was about to face wouldn't be the death of me. Jace stepped into view.

"Why are you following me." I asked. That was a stupid question to ask him. Jace can be so inquisitive.

"I'm following you because I cant stand being away from you more than five minutes." His words held a playful tone to it. But I got the feeling that his words may be more serious than I think.

"Jace I don't have time for games I have to be somewhere."

"Alright no games, can we grab something to eat we need to talk." Before I could answer he was guiding me away from the alley. We ended up at a Chinese restaurant. When we entered we sat down and ordered our food.

"First let me say whatever you saw at the institute was nothing I don't even know what got into me." Yea I know what got into him a pretty face in a skirt. I took a good look into his eyes they told me more than any words could. They showed what he really was thinking and I believe him.

"Jace it's fine you don't have to explain anything to me your my brother." his face seemed to get pained, when I said the word brother. "If I get really mad because your with some girl it will because she's bad news OK." I reached for his hand he looked hesitant at first but he accepted it. Had it only been a couple days ago, when he told me he would just be my brother and we when held hands like this. I squeezed his had to show how I cared. But I care for him more than a sister should. How can I keep lying to myself.

"Let me tell you something Clary yesterday another downworlder was killed."

"But valentine wouldn't have another reason to kill, he got everything he needed." I told Jace.

"I know but it's not valentine it's someone else, this downworlders head was gone, chopped completely off. The person who did this left a mark on him I drew it let me show you." He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. He handed it to me. I looked at it closely it's a crescent moon with several lines going through it but since I have an artist eye it wasn't hard to decipher it.

"Thats the symbol of Ishtar. She the Babylonian Mother." When Jace looked confused I continued on. "Her symbols are Moon Crescent, Moon Dark, Moon Full, Moon Waning , Moon Waxing and Star. I learned about her in art class we had to interpret the symbols before we could do the sculptures. But I think who ever killed the downworlder is female."

"Why do you say that." Jace asked. I realized that I've been here longer than I should I have. I have to give Jace the slip.

"Well mainly because women Call on her to manage Wisdom, Femininity, Fertility, Love, Passion, Protection and Sexuality." I looked around the restaurant for an exit it's by the ladies room.

"Jace I have to go to the restroom." I left him and went to the exit. I walked steadily so not to look in a hurry. I don't need him to get a good read on me because if he did I probably wont be going anywhere. Jace will just have to forgive me. I walked out the door with out a backwards glance.

The park was empty to day only a few kids lingered by the playground. But what it wasn't empty of was these giant mosquitoes. They seemed to keep coming after me. I really wish this witch would hurry before I get eaten to death.

I saw a mother trying to keep up with her child. The little girl seemed to be so excited to be here that the mother couldn't stay mad at her for running away. The mother picked the girl up and hugged her tight with care.

It reminded me so much of when my mother and I would come to the park it seemed like she didn't have care in the world but at the same time she always looked like she was ready to flee. I saw a shadow fall over me.

"So Clary I hope that whatever your getting me into, wont have the clave coming after me." What is her name she never told me and I never asked. How odd.

"Do you always have to sneak up on people." I said unenthusiastically "Don't worry none of this is the clave's business they wont know."

"I have everything ready for you so in a few days when I get back from my vacation I'll call you." In a few days.

"In a few days. But I need to leave as soon as possible." I told her with some edge to my voice.

"Clary did you forget your on my time. Will do this when I'm ready." I hate that I have to rely on some else.

"I don't think it's appropriate that I should call you witch so what is you real name?" her face seemed to be contemplating something. Like she was having an internal struggle with herself. Just because I asked her about her name.

"When I was cursed with this." she raised her hands. "They also took my name. But witch will just have to do for now." She walked away from me. That lady is starting to give me the creeps.

I pulled out my blackberry and I called Simon. He didn't answer. I put it away. I guess I should go back to the institute. The sun had set and it became really dark really fast I hate walking by myself at night.

The night seemed to get cooler but luckily I had my hoodie to keep me warm. The street before the institute is completely dark all the lights are out but only one is working but it's flickering.

I just thought I saw someone standing under the street light, but when the light flickered again nothing was there. I pulled out my seraph blade just in case.

I kept walking but the closer I got to the light the more I regret it. could I just turn around now and leave. But I'm no coward. So I kept walking then out of nowhere the person was there again and we were face to face except his face was covered. He was in front of me in a second flat. He grabbed my face and kissed my forehead. He pulled whatever was cover his face off. I slapped him clear across the face and if he wasn't already dead I would try to kill him.

"What the hell Clary it was just a joke."

"Well I don't find that type of stuff funny Simon. You scared the hell out of me." After my little out burst I calmed down. I started to laugh not because of his little trick. But because of how relieved I am. I really thought for a second something was after me.

"So what are you doing here." I asked Simon.

"Well I came here to see you then I was going to go help out with the band." he walked me the rest of the way to institute.

"I called you how come you didn't answer."

"'cause my phone died." I really wish sometimes that my life hadn't been interrupted with all this craziness. Simon and I would probably be seeing a movie right or listening to someone's horrible poems.

"You know I'm going to get you back." I gave Simon a hug and said goodbye. I walked into the institute. When the witch gives me the glamour and I leave, I'll have a lot of explaining to do. But every one will have to understand this is for Jace my mother and Simon. Why else would I be doing this. After all this ends I'm not sure I'm going to be around to see their happiness.

Once upstairs I saw that it was empty I called for every one including church but no one is around. I went to my room I decided I would draw something to help get my mind off of everything.

Before I knew I was being shaken awake by someone. I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep. When I looked into the eyes of an angry Jace I knew I would have to face his fury.

"Did you have to shake me so hard." I said.

"Clary what is going on with you. Your keeping secrets, sneaking off, you wont tell me where your going. What is it. Do you know I searched up and down looking for you. Why wont you just tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" If only it could be that simple. I wish I could tell someone what is truly going on with me. But I just can't. . . at least not yet.

"Fine Jace you want to know what is going on with me. I'll tell you. First off I'm in love with you, I'm in love with my brother. Everything seems to be going wrong in my life and I cant seem to get in control. Simon is a vampire and it's all my fault.

My mother is in some dream coma state. I'm afraid Jace, I'm afraid I will lose all of you. So I have my reason for keeping secrets."

I'm on the verge of tears. I could already feel them trying to spill over. I looked at Jace and I couldn't really tell what he was thinking. Before I knew it Jace was holding me. I held him back I needed this so much right now. Because I feel like if I move in the wrong direction I might crumble.

"Jace right now all I can say is that the reason I'm keeping secrets is because of you. Everything will become clear. Just give me some time OK."

"Fine I'll leave it alone for now but trust me this is not over." Jace pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "We found another dead downworlder this one is a male warlock same thing, head gone. He had a different symbol on him." He showed me the paper and this one is a swan.

"Well this one is a little hard it could possibly be the Goddess Enyo She is responsible for orchestrating the destruction of cities, During the fall of Troy, Enyo inflicted great horror and bloodshed. Basically she is the goddess of war violence and destruction. But the last one was Ishtar she wasn't a Greek Goddess." Jace was looking at me funny.

"What. I paid a lot of attention in class."

"Yea maybe too much attention. Thanks Clary I'm going to go talk to Alec about this." Jace left and I don't see how I'm going to get back to sleep. I could use some thing unhealthy and fattening right now. So I went to the kitchen. The only person in there was Dean.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey what are you doing up." He spoke.

"Nothing, I just wanted to grab something to eat." I feel like I made mistake kissing Dean. Because when I left the institute that day I was vulnerable and needed to feel wanted. It all seems like a mistake. My thought became completely dissolved once I looked into his eyes, it just something about them. It Just something about Dean. I sat down next to him and ate my Twinkie dipped in cheese. Dean gave me disgusted look.

"Hey don't knock it till you tried it." Dean burst out in hysterics. "Whats so funny."

"You've got cheese on the side of your mouth."

"Well wipe it off. As you can see I've got cheese on my hands." Dean used his finger to wipe the cheese away. But he placed his hand back on my cheek. My skin tingled at his touch. Everything seemed to just disappear, it felt like it was just dean and I in this room. I could feel my self getting closer to him. Our lips are only spaces apart.

"Get the hell away from her." Everything shattered and Jace who could be the angel of destructions twin is furious.

**Please review tell me what you think. thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: well I want to thank everyone for reviewing. But I have so many hits that I'm wonder why I don't have a lot of reviews. So for the next chapter I would like to at least have seven more reviews before posting the next chapter. Reviews keep me writing so help me out.**

**xoxoKissingrosaliexoxo**

RECAP

_"Well wipe it off. As you can see I've got cheese on my hands." Dean used his finger to wipe the cheese away. But he placed his hand back on my cheek. My skin tingled at his touch. Everything seemed to just disappear, it felt like it was just dean and I in this room. I could feel my self getting closer to him. Our lips are only spaces apart._

_"Get the hell away from her." Everything shattered and Jace who could be the angel of destructions twin is furious._

CHAPTER 3

I jumped out of my seat Jace rushed at Dean. I had to move quickly or I would had been caught in the cross fire.

They fought but not like mundane people but like Shadowhunters. Dean seemed to be anticipating Jace's every move. Dean moved very quickly out of Jace's way. Jace feel on the kitchen counter top.

I saw Dean ball his fist up very tightly. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Deans fist hit Jace clear across his face. Jace staggers, I can see the fury emanating from his eyes.

I knew that if I didn't do something quick they would end up killing each other. I pulled my Steele out . The rune I wrote was thought of in a split second. It was the only word my mind could form.

I kept thinking stop while the familiar sting etched the ancient symbols into my hand. I held my rune covered hand in front of me and yelled stop.

They did more than stop, they became frozen. Dean is crouched in fighting stance. But his eye's show no mercy their completely filled with hatred.

I don't feel the sensation of falling or longing when I looked into his eye's I felt scared like I should be running. Then Jaces fist is only inches away from Deans torso.

"Whats wrong with them?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"Isabelle. They were fighting and I did the only possible thing I could think of. And so I did this." I pointed towards the two frozen idiots.

"I can only guess what the were fighting about." She said sarcastically.

"Look can you help me take Jace to his room. When they become unfrozen I don't want then in the same room together." She looked at me then her nails.

"But I just did them." She held her hand out to show me. I gave her a stern look.

"Oh alright." she agreed. I grabbed Jaces arms while Isabelle grabbed his legs.

* * *

we put Jace in front of his bed, so when he unfroze he would fall onto it. Isabelle left the room mumbling under her breath. Jace and Dean should come unfroze in a couple minutes.

I heard something vibrating, I saw Jace phone light up. I picked it up and he has one new text message. I opened it.

**From:** Samantha

Hey babe, when can I come see you?

I really miss you. Call me so we can

finish what we started.

She must have been the girl I saw Jace with. I though about throwing his phone in the trash, but that would be very childish of me. Next thing I knew Jace feel onto his bed.

Anger is no longer painting his features. Confusion came across his face until he saw me.

"What happened." he asked. I began to answer but he cut me off.

"I don't even want to know. What I want to know is why he had his hands all over you. You were looking directly into his eye's as if he had a spell over you."

Something clicked but before I could grasp it, the thought quickly vanished. I couldn't hold my anger in any longer. Here he is questioning me like I'm some child.

"Why should you care what I do, and who I do it with. Your having way too much fun with Samantha. By the way I read your text."

He looked at his phone that I still had clutched in my hand.

"Thats just some girl who I care nothing for. And thats just a text." **(A/N: boys all think the same, I hate when they throw that lame excuse at me.)** I let go of the anger I felt. I just didn't want to do this any more.

"Jace why are we fighting? All I ever wanted was for me to be yours. But everything has changed so much."

I thought about how he's been treating me and how he attacked Dean. I walked over to him brought my hand back and put as much force into the slap as I could. But before my hand could reach his face he caught my wrist and held it there.

His lips crushed into mine. At first I hesitated. My logical mind told me how wrong this is how it cant happen. But part me whispered from the dept of my soul, could I see us any other way.

Jace started to pull me closer to him. Every part of me felt on fire. As his kisses trailed down my neck I felt a shiver run up my spine. I pulled away even though he tried to make every second last.

We held on to each other. We both knew how the other felt. No words needed to be spoken somehow words just aren't enough.

My phone began to ring.

"Hello" I spoke

"Clarissa I've decided to do your glamour tonight and send you through the portal." I signaled to Jace that I would be back. I stepped into the hall way.

"Why tonight? can it wait until tomorrow?" I really wanted to just talk with Jace.

"Well sure it can wait until tomorrow. How about you don't even show up!" she screamed in my ear. To have lived so long she can surely be impatient.

"All right I'll be there." I told her.

"Clarissa. come alone don't let any one follow you." she hung up. But before I could hang up I saw Izzy running up to me. Tears streaming down her face. Oh god what has happened now.

"Clary! Jace you guys have to come!" With the mention of his name Jace appeared.

"Whats happened?" Jace asked

"Simon's been murdered." she tells us.

Every thought, every emotion, every feeling vanished. This couldn't happen to Simon. Who could have done this.

"Where is he?" I asked

"In front of the institute." she told us.

* * *

I looked at Simon's lifeless body. I would not grieve for him. Because I still have a chance to save him. While every one talked I slipped away. I wrote a rune of invisibility on my arm. No one can follow me I Have to do this on my and by myself.

I walked through the streets of my city lost. Not physically lost but mentally. I came to the witches apartment I knocked on the door. She answered.

"Clarissa come in." she told me. I walked in and left everything and everyone behind.

**So what did you think let me know review please. Remember I need seven more reviews before I post the next chapter. thanks**

**Sorry that is was so short. I need a little help I cant think of a name for this place Clary is about to go to. could someone help me by giving me a creative name.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N while I was typing this chapter for one choice I had got a really cool idea for another story. i was writing so much OF IT that i neglected one choice. but any way heres the next chapter i hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 4**

**Isabelle P.O.V**

Being a shadow hunter you understand that you may lose someone at any moment. But this I wasn't prepared for. I watched as Raphael walked away with Simon's life less body.

Somebody had slit Simon's throat. It wasn't a clean cut, more of a jagged slant. Who ever had done this was in a rush they did this on pure impulse.

This is Clary's friend so where is she? Jace left me and Alec alone about thirty minutes ago, that was the last time I saw Clary.

Now Alec left, I was the only one left to watch Simon prone body to be carried away. This night grew colder and it fits this melancholy moment.

I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I looked over and saw dean I took in his appearance. Disheveled hair a wrinkled shirt, and there's blood on his pants.

"What happened to you?" I asked him.

"Don't worry about. Just a scratch. Now where is Jace we've got something we need to finish." he smiled at the thought. Something didn't seem right about him he gave me the creeps.

"Jace left to find Clary I believe." He thought for a second. Then reached into his pocket and pulled out a zip lock bad that contained several strands of fiery red hair.

"You want to go find them?" He asked and gave me a mischievous smile. He must be about to the tracking spell.

"Sure why not, lets get far way from here."

**Clary P.O.V**

"First thing Clarissa the glamour I'm about to give you is very powerful. Other shadow hunters have used it only when they go on solitary mission, which is a rare thing when they usually work together."

"Second I'm about to change your whole appearance. Family members and loved one's can break the through your glamour only if they try hard enough. But mostly everyone you come across will only see the illusion I've put together."

she held her hands in front of my face. Where she went circling motions from the top of my head all the way down to my feet. I felt my whole body tingle as if small electric currents were passing through me. She walked me over to her vanity mirror.

What I saw made me catch my breath. Clary is no longer my reflection. I have eyes like a feline. My eyes are as gold as a summers wheat field. My hair is the entire shade of ebony.

My cheeks bones are high and defined. I'm almost Isabelle height. I looked at my clothes. I realized I've left my shadow hunter uniform at home.

"I've left my uniform at home could you some how do your magic thing and help me out." she rolled her eyes, then snapped her fingers. My uniform fell from thin air. I caught it. I quickly changed.

"Theres something else you need to know Clarissa, once in this parallel world you can't interfere with any thing. Don't speak to any one."

"This world is the complete opposite of ours. So someone you know here that is good may be evil there. Some people may be the same, some events may have not even have occurred yet. Keep your mouth shut and your eyes open."

she walked towards her wall nothing covered it just pale and white. She moved her hands over the wall a pale light started to gleam. Then a piercing light nearly made me blind. She gestured for me to walk through. I didn't hesitate I knew this is what I wanted to do. I walked towards the light and stepped through.

**Isabelle Pov**

I followed Dean he did a tracking rune. we ended up at a apartment complex. He told me this is where Clary is. We walked up to the door and knocked, the next thing we knew a small glowing light showed from under the door we look at each other with a perplexed look.

The light got brighter then vanished. We knew something happened to Clary. Dean kicked the door in we saw a women closing a portal. She looked at us with a eerie smile on her face.

"To late shadow hunters Clary's already gone through and I hope that will be the last time I ever set eye's on her." The woman spoke. Did she send Clary through with out the intention of bringing her back?

"Where did you send her?" I knew that voice all to well. Jace stepped in front of us to confront the witch.

"I'll do you a favor, if you want to follow her I'll make another portal." She had other intentions. But what could we do just leave Clary there. This girl can be so troublesome. She made the portal the moment it was made Jace rushed through without a moments hesitation.

What an idiot he didn't even think it through how did he expect to get back? I followed I jumped through the light after him. I would never let anything happen to Jace he's as much apart of my life as Alec is.

The last thing I heard before I complete went through was the cackling noise the witch made.

**Clary Pov**

I landed on a patch of grass. Thank god I really don't need any bruises right now. I stood up and took a look at my surroundings. Every thing looked so much the same. This is the same park where I went with my mother and met the witch. why do I keep ending up coming to this place.

There's no time for me to waste I have to find the well. The books I found in the institutes library told me of a real life wishing well.

The waters are from the river Jordan the same one where Christ was baptized. The books also told me of an angel who supposedly was in the water the same time Christ was baptized.

Those two caused something to happen to the river. The people on the edge of death could walk into the water and come out more healthy than they've ever been.

But about one thousand years ago nothing it was as if all the magical properties were gone. But I know exactly what happened. And exactly where it's at. The ordinary humans brought it to New York.

But one thing that puzzled me when I found out about the wishing well was that it didn't happen in my world. It happened in this one called Artemis.

I walked I considered taking a cab but thought better my money would probably be no good here. I stopped in my tracks what I saw I wasn't prepared for.

She looked so happy not worried, not scared. She walked right past me, tears welled up in side me. If I couldn't hold my self together I would definitely shatter in to millions of pieces.

"Mom." I nearly choked on my own words. She looked back looking for a familiar voice. She wouldn't know who I am not with this glamour. "Mom it's me Clary." I spoke louder this time she looked at me.

"I don't find this funny little girl my daughter is dead." she spoke seriously.

"Who killed her? Valentine?" she looked at me shocked then laughed

"What no my husband is not a Killer. He would never hurt his daughter." she started to walk away. But stopped and turned around " He loved her very much more than life more than me I believe." she gave me a warm smile.

"Wait, break through my glamour look at the real me!" I pleaded. At first she started to turn away but then thought differently. She looked at me, then through me, the realization crossed her features. She ran to me and hugged me tightly I held her tighter. I cried and she weeped

"How can this be I watched then burn your body?" I had been so caught up I didn't think how this would affect her or how I probably just screwed things up.

"Well I'm not actually Clary from this world I'm from another world." She had the look of sadness touch her features. For a second she must have thought that she had _her_ daughter back.

"I understand. You may not be my Clary, but your close enough. At least I could set eye's on you once again." she held me close. "you have to your father!"

"What! your still with Valentine but he's evil." then the witches voice ringed In my head _someone you know here that is good may be evil there. Some people may be the same, some events may have not even have occurred yet._

"Valentine is the best thing to happen to me no one would call him evil." She spoke his name with such care and gentleness she must really love him. She walked me over to black Mercedes we both got in. I thought about Jace suddenly I had a thought.

"Do I have a brother named Jace?" I asked.

"No but his name is Johnathan."

Moments passed and we were at the institute. It stilled looked the same nothing really looks different about the place. We walked up to the elevator and got in. minutes later we were walking through the hall.

"So do the Lightwoods stay here?" I asked curiously

"Yes they do, but I find there son Alec quite strange. And there daughter talk about conceited" we both laughed at the statement. Someone I hadn't expected to see walked up to me.

"Dean?" I asked. He looked completely different with blond hair. Except his face and his eye's stayed the same.

"No, sorry I'm Johnathan Morgestern." He was my brother. Then back in my world that would mean he's my real brother.

**a/n thanks for reading please review I love them soo much. If there's any advice you guys have on helping me improve my story please let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I just want to say thanks to everyone who review my story.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any thing. *sigh***

**Chapter 4**

**Isabelle Pov**

"Ow. My butt." I landed directly on my behind. I looked around me I recognized my surroundings. We were at the institute.

A few feet away from me I saw Jace. he is completely on his back Dean is laying faced down on the cement. One thing that struck me as odd was it was daylight. When we left the sun had just set.

I know we couldn't have missed that many hours. I got to my feet. I didn't ask them if they were alright. All I want is a hot shower to escape from this madness.

I walked straight into the institute. Once inside I had this out of place feeling, as if didn't know this place. Even though I've lived here my whole life. How strange.

The moment I stepped into the Hallway I saw Dean tall dark haired girl **(A/N tall dark haired girl is Clary. Remember the glamour.)** and a beautiful woman who resembles Clary.

"Dean how the hell did you get in here so fast. Last time I checked you were kissing pavement."

He looked different.

"Izzy how did you get here?" the dark haired girl came rushing towards me she wrapped her arms around. Stunned I could only hold her back. But something seemed familiar about this dark haired beauty.

"Do I know you?" I asked. She looked taken aback. But then her eyes flashed as if remembering.

"It's me Clary." She seemed so serious she must really have a screw loose.

"The Clary I know is the complete opposite of you." I told her.

"Izzy don't look at my face look at the real me. It just a glamour."

"Fine I'll humor you." I told her. I concentrated looking through her.

Nothing seemed different until I pierced the edges of Clary glamour. The glamour didn't break completely it was true strong for that. So I had an out of focused image of the Clary I know.

"Great can you tell me whats going on. And Whats up with Dean's hair."

**Clary Pov**

we left from in the hall and went to the library to talk. I told Isabelle everything that happened to me since I got here. Some of the things I told her she didn't believe.

She believed me, when I told her we were in another dimension she understood. I told her Jace wasn't my brother but Johnathan is.

"So if Dean . . . I mean Johnathan is your brother then why is he pretending to be someone else." Isabelle seemed frustrated. It must irritating to know you've been letting an impostor stay at your home.

This time there's no mistaking that Kiss we had came from my real brother. As if on cue Isabelle speaks.

"Ewww! Clary you really kissed your brother this time." I couldn't help but laugh. What else could I do.

"One thing thats been bugging me since I came here is when Dean first got here the next day a downworlder is dead. Then another one. Then Simon." I spoke I had to control myself when I was about to say Simon.

"Right when we found Simon, Dean was nowhere to be found, then when every one left he showed up bloody and as if he just got done fighting.

I didn't question it shadow hunters looked like that most of the time." Realization set in Dean was the bad guy. My brother.

The doors to the library swung open Jace and Dean **(A/N I going to have Clary call Johnathan Dean so you guys don't get confused.) **walked through the doors.

I pulled my blade out and named. They both looked at me curiously. They don't know who I am so Dean wont be expecting me.

I got up out my seat as Dean came closer I shifted my feet into a fighting stance. Before he knew it I had him pinned against the wall.

"It's about time someone did what I was thinking." Jace joked.

"What the hell is going on let me go!" Dean Yelled.

"Why should I, you killed my best friend." I spoke coolly I won't get worked up over this.

"Who are you?" He struggled under my grasp. He's not going any where.

"Why? you don't recognize me. It's Clary. Come on you got to remember. It's your SISTER!"

He laughed. It rocked me to the core. How could I have found him so attractive when he's really a monster just like our father.

"Well. Then I guess there's no more hiding the facade. Yes I killed Simon. You should have seen him beg . . . Ive never seen any thing more pathetic."

"Clary don't kill him! We will take him back to the Clave." Isabelle spoke from behind me.

"Wait so, thats Clary?" Jace asked. Isabelle informed Jace on the situation. In no time he broke through my glamour.

"Clary don't listen to Isabelle kill his ass." When I heard Jaces words I took my Blade and plunged it into Deans back. I knew this wouldn't kill him but at least it would immobilize him.'

Dean limp body lay on the floor I stepped over him and walked towards Jace and Isabelle.

"I have to go why don't you guys go home." I told both of them. Even though I know my efforts are futile I still asked.

"Well, we would go home but I don't see how. Your witch friend isn't who she seems." Jace spoke.

"Yes I know. She spit some sob story about her life I knew she was lying. And she the one Killing the down worlders." I told them both.

"Then why didn't you say anything Clary?" Jace asked. He looked betrayed and I hate my self. For lying to him.

"I didn't say anything because I needed her help." the next thing I new I loud crashing noise came from the other side of the libraries door.

We ran to see what happened. Valentine held stood before us. My mother stood behind.

"Clary!" he pulled my into a warm hug. I felt so confused about I should do. I knew he wasn't that man from our world but I still felt like I couldn't trust him.

He pulled away from me and got a good look at me. He looked at every one else then his eye's fell on Jace. Fury etched his features. He looked like he hated Jace.

"Jace Herondale. I'm going to kill you for what you did to my daughter." He pulled out his dagger and got ready to stab Jace.

"Valentine, don't. He's not that Jace." my mother told him. He looked into her eye's and he completely trusted her.

"Whats going on why do you want to kill Jace." I asked.

"Because Clary he was the one that got you killed." My mother spoke calmly.

"What?" I said confused.

"I'll tell you what happened. We always knew Jace was a bad guy. But you loved him so we tried to accept him. He would get you into all kinds of trouble. Then he got you pregnant."

"When we told you that you had to stop seeing him, you ran away. Months went by until the clave put you both on the wanted list."

"Then one day we saw you again. You came to the institute bloody and upset you wouldn't talk about what happened but I blamed Jace."

"That night I came to your to find Jace holding a knife to your heart, he plunged it through your heart then killed himself. We couldn't save the baby."

Valentine looked as if he might break into tears. My mother did. I walked over to her and held her. We both cried.

**A/N please review. I have about to more chapter to add before I'm done. But I'm thinking about writing a fanfic about Jace and Clary from this dimension. this story would be about why Jace was a bad guy. Why the Clave wanted them. And why he Killed Clary. There's a poll on my profile. About if I should write this story. So review first then do my poll!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I held onto my mother comforting her. I could never picture Jace doing something like that. Not ever.

"Jocelyn come here." She walked into Valentines arms, he held her and spoke sooting words.

I wonder if my mother and father had ever felt this way towards one another. Because the evil Valentine I know could never hold my mother like that.

I looked at Jace he had a far off look in his eyes. Hearing something like that must have done something to him.

A loud crashing noise came from the library. I ran in there to find glass all over the floor and to find Deans body missing. His blood still satined the floor how could he move after an injury like that?

"Great, just great he got away." Isabelle spoke from behind me. She walked over to the window and looked down.

"So, we going after him." Jace asked from behind me.

"Of course." I spoke. I have other plans. While they look for him I'll be taking care of something else.

"He can't get far not after what I did to him, and that fall had to slow him down."

Valentine entered the room with his hand wrapped around my mother waist. Her tears had stopped but the signs that she just stopped crying were still there.

"Were leaving." I told them both. There faces saddening when I told them.

"But why so soon." Valentine asked.

"I came here for another reason. I'm sorry." Some how I couldn't help feeling guilty for leaving them. This was a reason I had the glamour so no one would know me.

I screwed up by telling my mother who I really was. Now I've done more damage than good. If I had only known what they had gone through. I would have never spoken a word to her.

"You guys mind giving us a minute?" I asked Jace and Isabelle. They walked out the room understanding. Valentines eyes followed Jace out the room. Hatred filled his eyes.

* * *

*** * * ***

"That was totally weird, who would have thought Valentine the loving caring dad. Jace did you see the way he glared at you. Man talk about bizarre." Isabelle talked.

Obvious not caring about Jaces feelings. Valentine was Jaces father. Who raised him and then he comes here., And to find out he's the object of valentines hatred. He had to be torn up inside.

Jace hid his feeling and plastered on the same expression. But I knew better not to trust his facial expression. He Kept every thing hidden.

We walked for a while. Until we found a blood trail. Had to be Deans we followed it. And once Isabelle and Jace were in shadow hunter mode I slipped away.

Hopefully they wouldn't notice I was gone. I had to find this church called St. Michaels.

I walked for a while until I reached a deserted street, at first glance I would have thought the church was abandoned. But people came in and out of it.

I walked up the steps and into the building. Once inside candles were lit all around the church. Not many people sat in the pews.

"Are you here for confession my child." I turned around to see a young priest.

"No, um . . . just prayer." I spoke.

"I believe I know what your looking for." before I could ask any question he was already walking away.

I hurriedly made haste. He walked through a set of doors I followed him down a flight of steps into a creepy basement. Candles lit our way and the sound of water dripping made this small walk way even more ominous.

"Excuse me Father but where are you taking me?" I asked.

"You came in search of purifying water didn't you?"

"yes but how do you know?" I asked.

He didn't answer just kept walking we finally stopped at two double wooden doors. He paused for a second. Then turned around.

"Remove your shoes." I did as told not questioning him. He copied my actions. When the doors was open we walked inside.

A small crystal pool of water gleamed off the walls. I could only stare at the water, this is what I've been looking for.

"Drink the water. And think about what you want the most." the priest spoke and left. Swiftly

I cup some of the water in my hand then I drank. The cool water ran down my throat. I sat and thought about my mother.

How I want see her paint in her favorite T and ground me. I also thought about how we could have our movie nights. I then Simon came to mind.

I wish I never dragged him into this mess. He didn't deserved what happened. If I could have just another chance to change things I would. I sat there for hours waiting for something to happen. But nothing ever did.

_Clarissa Fray what is it that you want._

The voiced ringed through my head I was shocked for a second this wasn't what I had expected. I thought it would happen instantaneously.

"I want Simon alive again and to see my mother out of her coma state." I spoke. This is what I truly wanted.

_Let me show you some thing Clarissa Fray._

Many images seemed to flow through my mind. They were all so jumbled I couldn't distinguish one from another.

Then the pictures came together, a beautiful city with tall thin towers that seemed to drill into the sky. The glass towers were beautiful. Then something Hodge told me came to mind, You have never seen a city until you have seen Alicante of the glass towers.

Then I saw my mother walk into a kitchen. My mother had on her shadow hunter gear all the black made her face seem more pale and hard.

She walked over to me, to give me a hug. I backed up hastily. I saw myself yell at my mother. For some odd reason I couldn't hear anything.

But whatever I told my mother I'm glad I didn't hear. Then the scene changed I lay on the ground motionless, I see something silvery flash then I see Jace, Valentine uses the mortal sword to kill Jace. Then the picture disappears.

Before I could collect my thought to understand what I just saw, the picture changes. Simon sat in some sort of prison, on the bars were religious symbols. I could see Jace talking to him through some of the bars.

"Simon is dead! What are you showing me?" I burst with fury.

_I'm showing you what should have happened. You were never meant to come here. Somewhere along the line time was changed._

"What are you talking about? I came here for my mom and Simon, I don't care about time."

_Clarissa I can not help you. But I can only fix the rift in time. When you wake up every thing will be back to normal as it should have been. _

Everything around me goes black.

**OK please review and take my poll on my profile. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : OK Clary doesn't remember any thing that happened to her. After she blacked out, time was fixed and she went back to her own dimension. So since time is fixed Simon doesn't die, she never meets dean, and she never catches Jace with another girl. This starts before she goes to tell Jace she going to Alicante.**

Chapter 7

The bright rays from the sun streamed through my windows. The light landed on everything. I slowly lifted myself from the position I was in.

I had the disconcerting feeling I had forgot something. But as hard as I tried I couldn't grasp it. I dismissed the feeling. I hopped in the shower before I left.

Even though the day started off bright it started to rain lightly but I didn't care .

I walked the streets thinking. I came to the familiar building I came to know as home. I walked up the institutes steps, And into the building I approached the elevator doors when it opened church was inside.

"Can you take me to Jace". I asked. the cat purred and I took it as a yes. I got on the elevator and once the doors opened I saw Jace.

"Hey Clary whats up?" he spoke.

"I really need to talk to you about something." I told him seriously. He stepped into the elevator.

Once outside and I walking I told Jace exactly what had been on my mind ever since I spoken with Madeleine Bellefleur

"So what is that you have to talk to me about?"

"Well I'm going to Alicante to find a warlock called Ragnor Fell. He's the only one that can help my mother.

"Your not going." he said as soon as I finished.

"If I have to tie you up and sit on you until this insane whim of yours passes, you are not going to Idris."

**A/N I love that line from city of Glass. Any way hoped you enjoyed it. Review please. And don't forget to take my poll.**


End file.
